Over the years, literally hundreds of proposals have been advanced in an effort to alleviate if not eliminate two basic problems traditionally encountered in the writing instrument field.
Particularly if used for long periods of time, the usual writing instrument will become quite tiring to the hand because of the constant and fairly substantial pressure necessary to prevent slipping and sliding of the fingers along the straight, generally cylindrical surface of the instrument holder. And even further compounding the problem is the fact that many times the fingers will become uncomfortable if not actually painful where in contact with the instrument, because of the degree of pressure necessary to avoid such finger slippage.
Although the art is replete with instrument structures which have been suggested as solutions for this two pronged problem involving fatigue and comfort, none of the prior proposals have met with any significant commercial success. Most have been directed to specialized shapes or constructions which, even if theoretically alleviating the problem, fail to recognize one very basic and essential factor. Hardly any two individuals hold a writing instrument in exactly the same manner, and most will resist either purchasing or using an item which might require a change in their customary "grip".
Thus, while recognized as being a less than ideal compromise, the writing instrument industry has found it impractical to deviate to any significant extent from a generally cylindrical gripping surface or section for a writing instrument. In this context, of course, it will be appreciated that throughout this application the term cylindrical is used broadly to include not only a circular cross section but the usual hexagonal and similar symmetrical cross sections as employed commonly for writing instrument holders.
Another long standing problem in the writing instrument field relates to safe, convenient and efficient storage of an instrument between uses. For many years, desk sets have been available for use by those who customarily work at an office desk, and in many cases such sets have proven relatively satisfactory--providing convenient storage for a pen or pencil between uses. Even where one works at a desk or table, however, temporary misplacement of a writing instrument can become a problem. For example, an accountant, Patent Office Examiner, engineer, or the like, may have to make numerous entries or notes after manipulating various books, files, papers, drawings, catalogs, etc., spread over his desk or table. In most such situations the pen or pencil is simply placed on the desk or table while the books or papers are being handled. When the time comes to make a note or entry, the pen or pencil may well be hidden under a paper or drawing, necessitating a time consuming and disrupting shuffling of items in order to locate the instrument.
Students, meter readers, parking meter attendants, stockroom clerks, waitresses and sales clerks are examples of other groups of individuals who frequently encounter problems in carrying and using a writing instrument. Even if the clothing being worn is provided with pockets, the pockets may be inaccessible under a raincoat or heavy winter jacket, the instrument being used may not have a pocket clip and/or cap to prevent soiling, or it may be too time consuming to remove and replace the cap and/or clip the instrument in a pocket each time writing is required. The disposition or storage of a writing instrument represents a real problem for such individuals, particularly if they must manipulate and handle other objects between uses of the instrument.
Numerous attempts have been made in an effort to solve this problem of temporary writing instrument storage. Many have involved what might be called "thimble" or "finger" type pens, of which the following patents are representative:
U.s. pat. No. 198,484 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 361,535 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 488,945 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 504,918 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 684,685 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,509,837 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,402,984 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,887,286 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,947,132 PA1 Swiss Pat. No. 458,121 PA1 Australian Pat. No. 158,264 PA1 French Pat. No. 1,214,577
As far as is known, however, none of these proposed prior constructions have met with any significant, long term commercial acceptance in spite of the need for a conveniently carried and stored writing instrument.
The "thimble" type pen (i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 684,685) is merely placed on the outer end of a finger, with the point forming a projection of the finger. Such an instrument not only is quite difficult and awkward to manipulate with any degree of precision and impossible to grip in a normal manner, but fails to solve the problem of storage between uses should the writer find it necessary to manipulate other objects.
A "finger" type pen such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 361,535 or Australian Pat. No. 158,264 represents a somewhat more desirable and practicable approach, in that the writing point is offset below the finger which permits somewhat better support by adjacent fingers and better writing control. Here again, however, none of these proposed devices provide for a clear and unobstructed gripping area for the three fingers normally employed in writing. Thus, none would meet the need for avoiding any interference with individual differences and preferences in gripping a writing instrument during use. Further, these "finger" pens would not be susceptible of convenient storage in an inoperative position on the finger of the user.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved writing instrument which may be used for long periods without fatigue or discomfort.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an improved writing instrument which is constructed to nest against the inner surface of the user's index finger while simultaneously being gripped in a normal writing manner.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved writing instrument having a forward gripping section adapted to be gripped in a normal manner and a rearward support section having a band encircling the index finger of the user and positioning the support section in a nested relationship against the inner surface of that finger.
An additional object of this invention is the provision of an improved writing instrument which may be placed on the index finger in one position for writing use and in another position for storage.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of an improved writing instrument having a band adapted for holding the instrument on a finger either in a writing or storage position, the band being radially resilient to accommodate fingers of various size.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved writing instrument having a finger encircling band of such resiliency and configuration that the finger may be rotated, skewed or otherwise adjusted as might be necessary to permit any preferred normal grip.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a finger carried writing instrument in which the writing unit may be rapidly and easily replaced.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved writing instrument which is easily and economically manufactured, which is durable and requires minimal maintenance and which may be easily and quickly mounted on or removed from a finger either in a writing or storage position.
Still other features and advantages of the writing instrument of the present invention will be more fully described hereinafter or will be apparent from the following description and/or the appended drawings.